


4 Times Bruce Adopted a Kid, 1 Time He Didn't Need to, and 1 Time He Was Asked Not to

by AceArchangel



Series: Blurverse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Adopted Children, Bruce Wayne Has Too Many Kids, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Foster Care, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Maybe - Freeform, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Duke Thomas, Nonbinary Jason Todd, Trans Character, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, deadnaming, donut shop au, idk i havent decided and neither has she, is that a tag, no beta we die like Bart and Kon, no capes AU, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArchangel/pseuds/AceArchangel
Summary: Slowly, Bruce adds onto his family. This is the story of how.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Series: Blurverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011555
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	4 Times Bruce Adopted a Kid, 1 Time He Didn't Need to, and 1 Time He Was Asked Not to

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god okay so this is the first installment in a huge au i have and this is just a glimpse into the batfam in this universe.
> 
> Please see the tags for warnings. For reference, none of the deadnaming or misgendering is meant maliciously and i am the one doing most of it.

  1. Richard Grayson



It was oddly relaxing being alone in the quiet. Part of owning a donut shop is waking up really, really,  _ really _ early. You have to turn on the coffee pots and fryers, make the donuts, which entails frying them and icing or filling them, setting up the pastry case, and setting up the seating area. With Alfred on vacation,  _ one his dad desperately needed _ , Bruce found himself all alone in the store at 4:30 am.

He had unlocked the door when they opened at 6 am about 10 minutes ago and was listening to music on his iPod as he finished setting up the seating area before his first wave of customers showed up. He wiped off the last table and looked up. He practically leaped into the air out of shock. 

There was a kid just sitting there. Staring at him with big blue eyes. They were small, couldn’t have been older than ten. They had short cropped hair that looked like someone who didn’t know what they were doing had taken a pair of scissors to it and it was sticking up in weird directions.

Bruce took off his headphones and hung them around his neck, “Uh, hey there kid.” 

“Hello, I would like to inquire about employment.” The kid stumbled over their words a bit but it was clear they had planned them out ahead of time.

“Mhmm. Well we have a legal age requirement that you have to be at least 15. How old are you kid? Where are your parents?”

They blinked when Bruce asked, as if they weren't anticipating this question, “Oh my parents aren’t here.”

“Well where are they, do you need to call them?” Bruce went to go get the landline.

“I, um, can’t call them,” they rocked back and forth in their seat.

Bruce paused, suddenly understanding, before continuing. “Well is there someone you can call?”   
  
They sighed and held out their hand for the phone, “Yeah.”

Punching in numbers, the kid grumbled to themself, they hit the call button and held the phone to their ear, “Hi Miss Em, it’s me, Gina,” She winced a little at the yelled worrying that started to come through the line. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“I’m at Gotham Donuts.” 

“Okay here he is.” She handed Bruce the phone. “She wants to talk to you.”   


Bruce takes the phone, “Uh, hello?”

“Hello!” A woman’s voice rang across the line. “To whom am I speaking?”

“Bruce Wayne?” 

“Hi Bruce. Thank you for watching Gina for me, she ran away from her foster parent’s house last night. I can’t get there until 8 is it okay if she waits there?”   
  
“Oh, uh, sure thing ma’am.”

“Thank you sweetheart. I’ll see you in a couple hours,” and the line went dead with a click.

“Well, looks like it’s just you and me kid.” Bruce sits down across from her.

They sat there quietly staring at each other. The coffee machine bubbling as it brewed coffee in the background. 

Eventually Bruce broke, “So Gina….."

She winced, “Please don’t call me that,” she said cutting him off, “My name is Richard. Or you can call me Dick.”

Bruce blinked, slightly off guard, “Okay Dick, you like donuts?”

Dick suddenly lit up. “Yeah! I love donuts. My favorite are chocolate cake ones, but I also really like the blue ones with the rainbow sprinkles! And the blueberry cake are good too! Oh and maple! Oh and your apple fritters are the best!”

“Whoa, whoa,” Bruce laughed a little at the young boy. “I was gonna ask if you’d like one?”

Dick’s eyes get huge,”Really? I can’t pay for it though.” He said looking worried. 

“Yeah kid my treat. What type do you want?” He asked as he walked toward the case. 

“Do you have any chocolate ones?” 

“Sure do. One sec.” Bruce vanished into the back for a second and emerged with a chocolate donut with blue icing and rainbow sprinkles. He grabbed a plate and an apple fritter.

Dick saw the donut and the apple fritter and smiled big before picking up the fritter and digging in. “Fank oo misser wayne,” he said around the pastry in his mouth.

“No problem Dick. And call me Bruce.” he smiled. A customer walked in as Bruce spoke. “I’m going to help these people. Let me know if you need anything okay?”

Dick nodded absorbed in the large fritter.

About 20 minutes later and 4 customers later, Bruce looked over to see Dick staring at him about half of his fritter and his donut still sitting in front of him. 

He tells the customer at the counter to please give him a moment and goes to talk to Dick. “You okay bud?”

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Dick sighed, “I could kinda use a drink? But I don’t wanna impose! This is your business!”

“Dick.” Bruce gave him a look before walking back to the counter. “Milk okay?”

“I’m lactose intolerant.”   


Bruce pulled a small soy milk carton out of the fridge. “Me too. Soy okay? I’m out of almond.” 

Dick nodded.

“Alright here you go kid.”

Dick smiled. “Thank you Mr. Bruce.”

Bruce shook his head then went back to the line that had formed.

The next hour and a half went by without a hitch and eventually the woman showed up to pick Dick up.

She went and talked to him before Dick walked out and got into her car. Bruce gave the customer he was helping their order of donuts before sticking his hand out. “Bruce Wayne, Miss?”

“Terrence. You can call me Emily. Do I owe you anything for Gina’s donuts?” She asked, reaching into her purse.

“No ma’am it’s on me. May I ask you something?”

“Oh aren’t you a doll. Sure thing what would you like to know sweetheart?”

“What’s gonna happen to them?”   


“Oh Gina? She’ll go back to the girls foster home she was at.”

Bruce hums. “Okay, thank you.”

“Not a problem, sweetheart. Here take my card. Call me if this ever happens again okay?”

“Thank you ma’am. Have a nice day.”

“No, thank  _ you _ . I’ll let you get back to what you’re doing now.”

Bruce turned back to the next customer, little Dick on his mind.

xxxxxxxxx

It had been about a week since Bruce met Dick. Alfred was back from his vacation and Bruce still couldn’t get Dick out of his head. Bruce and Alfred were setting up for them to open when Alfred breaks what is normally their easy mutual silence. “Hey Bruce?”

“Yeah Dad?” Bruce responded.

“You remember that kid you told me about? Dick?” 

“Yeah?”

“You may want to take a look out front.”

Bruce looked and sure enough there was little Dick right outside the shop. He walked over and let him in. “Dick what were you thinking, you can’t be here.” 

“You’re the only one who calls me Dick please don’t make me go back Mr. Bruce I can’t go back they’re gonna send me to an all girl’s group home and i’m not a girl-” Dick starts freaking out.

“Whoa hold on what happened to your foster family?” Bruce pulls a chair off of a table for dick to sit in.

Dick grumbled. “They got mad because I kept running away to join the circus.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “The circus huh? What did you want to do in the circus? Be a clown?”

“No!” Dick laughed, “I want to be an acrobat!”

“An acrobat huh? You ever been in gymnastics?”

“Yeah! Miss Dinah says I’m the best she’s seen. I haven’t been back since….” Dick trailed off.

“Hey hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to talk about it. How about another fritter and soy milk?”

Dick nodded. “Thank you.”

Bruce went to go get the fritter and saw that Alfred was still there watching him.

“What?”

“You have quite the way with him Bruce.”

“I’m just doing what anyone would do.” He said putting a fritter on a plate.

Alfred shakes his head. “Not everyone would be as kind as you. What are you going to do now?”

Bruce paused with his hand in the fridge reaching for the soy milk, “I guess I have to call his social worker.”

“And tell her?” Alfred asked.

“Tell her that he’s here Dad. What else?” Bruce closed the fridge.

Alfred sighed and shook his head while Bruce took Dick his fritter and soy milk.

Miss Terrence was there soon after. Dick looked at Bruce hurt as he left and got in the car. She turned to Bruce with a sigh. “I’m so sorry this happened again.”

“Not a problem at all ma’am. May I ask you a question again?”

“Sure, doll.” she smiles at him.

“They said something about moving into a group home, Is that true?”

Emily nodded, “Poor thing. The foster family didn’t want her around anymore. Said she was too much trouble.”

Bruce hummed. “May I ask you another question?”

“Yes, sugar?”

“How can I adopt them? Gina that is.” Bruce knew he had done the right thing when he felt Alfred’s reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A year later, Bruce had signed the papers and was having a pizza party with Dick and Alfred when he gave Dick his present: already filled out gender and name change papers just waiting for a guardians signature and a middle name. As Dick hugged him, Bruce smiled at Alfred.  _ Definitely the right decision. _

And Richard John Grayson Wayne joined the family.

  
  


  1. Jason Peter Todd 



A few years later, Bruce was heading home for the night with some of the extra donuts for Dick when he saw a kid crouched next to his car. Now, most people’s first instinct when they see a kid stealing the rims off of their car isn’t to offer them a donut. But Bruce isn’t most people. 

“What were you gonna do with them?” He asked as he handed him one of the chocolate donuts.

The would-be-thief shrugged, “I was gonna see if I could sell them. Every little thing helps.”

“Sorry to break it to you kid but the wheels of my car aren’t going to get you much. You got any family? A guardian?”

“Family? Yeah, right. My father is in jail and my mother’s close behind.“ he snorted, “The only person you can trust to look after you is yourself.”

Bruce frowned at that, at this kid who must have already seen so much to trust so little, “What’s your name kid?”

“Jason Todd. Don’t wear it out.”

“Alright then, Jason why don’t you come inside? You can have some more of these donuts while I make a few calls.”

Jason squinted suspiciously, “Okay….”

Once they were back in the shop, Bruce started looking to find where he put Miss Terrence’s card. 

“Whatcha lookin’ for?”

“Someone’s card.”

“Who?”

_ Why are kids so full of questions. _ “Emily Terrence.”

“Who’s she?”

“Someone who can help you.”

“Help with what?”   


“Your family situation.”

“Fuck, she’s a social worker isn’t she?”

Bruce was surprised by the cussing at first, but he found himself nodding.

“I’m not going into the system, sorry, not happening. So you can just stop.”

“Well Jason what would you like me to do? I can’t just leave you on the streets.”

Jason shrugged. “Look, anything is better than a foster home.”

After a moment of silence where Bruce was afraid Jason was gonna run away, Bruce got an idea, “What if I fostered you?”

“What?”

“What if I fostered you? I still have my license from when I adopted Dick.”

Jason looked at Bruce as if he was sizing him up. “Holy shit, you’re serious.”

“Deadly. Listen, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to, but you’re welcome to stay with me, legally, for as long as you like.”

Jason was quiet for a long time. Bruce realized that he was crying. “Woah, woah, you okay buddy?” He got down to Jason’s height.

Jason nodded and looked like he was hesitating before flinging himself at Bruce and wrapped his arms around him. Bruce heard a muffled thank you coming from the kid. 

Bruce gave him a hug back. Sometimes actions speak louder than words.

A call to Miss Terrence and a lot of paperwork later, Jason Peter Todd, although they would change their name later, was a legal part of Bruce’s family.

  1. Timothy Jackson Drake



Tim was different from the other two.

Bruce first met small Tim Drake when he was meeting with Jack Drake as a possible investor for franchising the donut shop. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the idea of turning his parent’s business into a soulless chain, but he needs to think about his kids. Dick and Jason would be heading off to college eventually, and Bruce wanted them to be able to do whatever they wanted and go where they wanted. But that meant he needed more of an income. 

The meeting ended up being him, Jack Drake, and a small kid that reminded him of Dick when he was 12. Except this kid was all dressed to the nines and meshed well in a fancy restaurant that Bruce felt out of place and foreign in. Bruce was even wearing his nicest clothes in a feeble attempt to try to make a good impression on Mr. Drake. But frankly, Bruce was not doing well. He noticed eventually that the small kid was also uncomfortable and fidgeting but clearly trying his hardest to not move and listen to the adult’s talk about numbers and investments. The kid was doing far better than Bruce.

At the end of the night, the kid smiled and waved bye to Bruce; he waved back and went home, thinking the night most likely a failure. 

Imagine his surprise when a few days later he received a call from Drake’s secretary saying that he was interested in investing.

Imagine his greater surprise when he was in the back of the shop and heard Dick go, “Uh, Dad?” in a concerned voice one afternoon a few weeks later.

He came out front to see the kid from his dinner. Looking just like dick had all those years ago, just better dressed. “Oh hey kid. What brings you here?”

“Just thought I would come by and take some pictures if that’s okay?” They lifted up a camera that looked comically large in their small hands. “Dad said its okay im here in case you’re wondering.

“Well I don’t know if there’s much to photograph but have at it.”

This continued for several weeks. The kid, Tim, Bruce had finally learned his name and that he was 12 years old nearly 13, would show up at least every other day. Sometimes he would sit there and make his own sudoku puzzles, sometimes he would be filling out large logic puzzle boxes, sometimes he’d bring a sketchbook, but he always had his camera on him.

One day, Bruce was sitting across from the young boy reading the book that Jason had been begging him to read as the kid filled out the Times crossword puzzle. “So, Tim, why are you always around my shop?”

Tim shrugged, “I like the atmosphere?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow and Tim sighed, “I get lonely at home. My parents are always out or out of town and the sitter they get me, when they get me a sitter, is always on the phone talking to her boyfriend. So I just have her drop me off here. I hope that’s all right! I try to help out so I'm not that much of a burden.” Bruce had noticed. Sometimes he’d catch Tim sweeping, or find the inventory already done. “I just like seeing you and Mr. Pennyworth and Dick and Jason. I-, I don't wanna go back to being alone.” His voice got quieter as he finished speaking. 

And at that moment Bruce knew he was adopting Tim. He stood up and walked around the table to give Tim a hug. “You’re always welcome here.” 

Bruce asked when Tim's parents were going to be back in town. When Tim shrugged, Bruce gave him a hot chocolate and called Miss Terrence. This took a bit more effort but after a court battle, Bruce won custody and the money for his donut shop that the Drakes were going to invest.

And thus, Timothy James Wayne joined the family.

  1. Cassandra Cain



Tim had only been officially a part of the family for a month or so when he received a call from Miss Terrence. “Hey there doll, do you happen to have room for one more? I have a girl that I’m going to have difficulty placing and she needs a plaCe to sleep for a few nights.”

“You know I always have room Miss Terrence. Bring her over.”

An hour later, Miss Terrence arrived with a 15 year old kid in tow. They were covered in bruises. Bruce introduced himself, but they just smiled at him. “Her name is Cass. She doesn’t speak but uses sign language on occasion. I understand you know a little bit?”

Bruce nods, “I do.”

Cass smiled at that and signed, “I’m Cass. I can hear but I don’t speak.”

“Hello Cass.” Bruce signs as he talks. “Dick is inside waiting to show you to your room. He knows sign too so feel free to tell him if you need anything okay? I’m going to talk to Miss Terrence then I’ll be right in.”

Cass smiled and headed into the house. Once she was inside and out of earshot, Bruce turned to Miss Terrence. “I just need to know one thing, was it her family who hurt her?"

Miss Terrence nodded sadly. “They won’t ever have custody of her again but she’s 15. The odds of her getting adopted or being able to stay with one family till she ages out is low.” 

Bruce nods, “She can stay here as long as she likes.”

It wasn’t long before she became Cassandra Wayne.

  1. Damian Wayne Al Ghul



The last thing he expected when Jason asked to go to a sleep away camp with a Shakespeare program was him to return with a brother. Though, maybe he shouldn’t be surprised knowing his own track record.

Imagine his surprise when a miniature version of him showed up at the door. When Jason said that he was bringing home a brother, he didn’t expect that to be quite so literal. But there was a mini him with Jason and Talia Al Ghul.

_ Oh _ . Talia Al Ghul. This makes a bit more sense. What was it, 10, 11ish years ago when he had last seen her? That explains why the kid looks about 10. Huh, this should be interesting to explain to the other kids.

Apparently, Talia wanted Damian to experience a more sedentary lifestyle and attend a normal school. She thinks that traveling with a Shakespeare troupe hasn’t been the greatest for his social skills and friend making abilities. She wouldn’t be wrong.

Damian was different from the others. He didn’t have to go to court or sign a ridiculous amount of paperwork for Damian to be his. Damian just was his. The result of a one night stand with a cute Shakespeare actor.

It was odd.

But when Damian came to him years later and told him that she was a girl and that her name was Rosalind. Bruce knew exactly what to do. 

So, after some of the paperwork that he knew like the back of his hand by now, Rosalind Damian Wayne Al Ghul was his daughter.

  1. Duke Thomas



Bruce originally met Duke when he was doing interviews for new employees. They were the youngest person at the interviews at only 14. Bruce admired their sharp wit and hired them. When the name on Duke’s documents didn’t say Duke, Bruce didn’t pry. After 2 (and a half? Jay wont give him a straight answer.) trans kids, Bruce knew better. 

Duke had been in his employ for nearly 2 months when he heard Duke was in the system. A month later, Duke told him that they had to take the day off because they were moving and they wouldn’t be able to make it in. When Bruce asked how many homes they had been in, Duke just shrugged. “I didn't want to keep track cause I knew the more places I added, I would miss my parents and the way it used to be more and more.”

Bruce softens. “Would you like a more permanent placing? Dick’s room is open now that he’s off at college. And even when he’s back for break you’d still have a place. Dick can take the couch.”

Dick smiled, “Thank you for the offer Mr. Wayne but it’s really not a big deal. I only have four years left.”

“That’s still  _ four _ years Duke. I’m not offering anything temporary. But you’re always welcome wherever i am okay?”

Duke nodded.

Bruce wasn’t surprised when he got a call from Miss Terrence saying that there was a kid requesting placement with him. He set up Dick’s room and told the kids. When Duke got there, they waited through the usual stuff with Miss Terrence. When she had left, Duke turned to him. “Look. I have parents and I don't need to be adopted. My parents may not be all there but they’re alive.”

“Understood.” Bruce smiled, “I will help however you want. And if you wanna change that down the road. That’s fine too.”

Duke Thomas was a part of the family long before they moved into the Wayne household. And they would be a part of it long after they leave too.

**Author's Note:**

> God okay i hope you enjoyed this was so chaotic to plot and write. For reference I have a list of the batfam's ages and pronouns below.
> 
> By the last section when duke joins them they are and use what is listed below
> 
> Alfred: 58 – he/him  
> Bruce: 33 – he/him  
> Dick: 20 – he/him  
> Jason: 17 – yes  
> Cass: 17 (younger than jay) – she/they   
> Tim: 15 – he/him  
> Duke: 14 – they/he  
> Rosalind: 12 ish – okay so actually thats the one part of this fic thats out of order chronologically rosalind doesnt come out until she's 13/14 ish
> 
> You can find me on my [main](archangelofthestars.tumblr.com) or on my [dc sideblog](adhdspeedsters.tumblr.com). Or!!! this au has its own blog (that im working on building up more) where you can ask me things at!!! You can find that [here](theblurdrivein.tumblr.com)


End file.
